


the inbetween

by wintersfade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, ambiguous ending, bitch i'm SAD, the gods speak to allura and give her a choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfade/pseuds/wintersfade
Summary: allura is given a choice





	the inbetween

Her eyes open and there is nothing. She's suspended somewhere blindingly white, somehow both familiar and not. The horizon is beyond her range of vision and she's not quite sure if there's an end to it all. Her fingers close experimentally, grasping at the brightness, searching for anything solid. Her fist curls and holds nothing, starlight spilling between clenched fingers.

Wherever she was- it was empty. And it frightened her.

She had not imagined that crossing over would be quite like this. Allura had not expected to awake alone. This was not what was promised. This is not what her sacrifice had been exchanged for. A strangled sob caught in her throat as she curled into herself, arms crossing to shield her body from the daunting light.

"Please," she begged, unsure of who she is speaking to, "I do not want to be alone again."

She cannot bear spending eternity in this abysmal place. Solitude is no longer something Allura can tolerate. Perhaps her time with the paladins had spoiled her. There had hardly been a moment of peace, no time to linger and no space to be alone. Someone had been at her side at all times, whether it be Coran, Shiro, Pidge or- Lance. Oh, her heart ached for him.

Her eyes filled with tears once more. With no witnesses to concern herself with, Allura sobbed openly. She cried for the life she had left behind. All of her life had led to this- culminating in suffocating loneliness. What had she done to deserve such cruelty?

"Rise, daughter of Altea, rise."

Allura jerked upwards, feet suddenly finding solid ground. The surprise in it sent her stumbling. Eyes shot open and she stares down at her hands, submerged in thick grass tall enough to tickle at her nose. Standing slowly, Allura took in her surrounding. The whiteness had been exchanged for an endless field of juniberry flowers. Chest rising and falling quickly, exhilarated and terribly confused, Allura searched for the voice. She circled, eyes scanning every corner of the field wildly. It was just as she remembered it. The crisp, sweet scent of the flowers, the cool breeze rustling through her unbound hair, the sun on her skin. This was the Altea she had missed so dearly. This had been her home, once, in what felt like another lifetime.

"You have sacrificed so much for the benefit of others, Allura of Altea." Hundreds of voices echoed over one another, forming a singular being. It conveyed a power that sent Allura down to a knee, head bowed.

"Do not bow for us. We have watched you. We have watched you grow and become the Savior. You have fulfilled your destiny.”

Allura moved to her feet once more, eyes raised to the sky. The concept of destiny was still something that troubled her. It meant that this had always been her path. That she had always been meant to die.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We are many. We are what your people worshiped so long ago. Now, we simply watch. We judge those who pass through."

"Judge?" She echoed. "Am I to be judged?"

"No. We have seen you, we have seen the choices you have made, we have seen all you sacrificed. So we offer you a choice."

Allura paused, unsure. "What choice?" Her voice wavered.

She was tired of ultimatums. All she wanted was to rest and mourn.

"We have opened two paths." The field of juniberries faded, shifting into a grand hall, two doors on either side of her.

The doors were no different, plain, not revealing what hid behind them.

"One," the door to her left lit up, "leads you to the afterlife. You will be with your Mother and Father, the paladins before you. Honerva and Lotor reside there as well. You will find peace on that path. You will be allowed, finally, to rest."

Allura turned to the second. Her heart hammered against her chest.

"And the other?"

"The universe you saved. The family you built. The life you left behind. Those who you love that remain alive due to your sacrifice."

Her eyes shut tight. _Oh_.

_"The_ choice is yours. Should you choose one path, the other will close permanently."

"This is an impossible choice." Allura said, sharply. "My family or my-" _Family_.

"Happiness and peace await behind either door. Whichever you choose, you will be home."

Home. She was unsure where that was at this point.

Her Father and Mother awaited behind one door. She had mourned for them and the planet she had lost. Her Father had held her not long ago and she had felt his warmth radiate through her. That very same feeling could be moments away. And yet- she turned to the other. The paladins lay behind it. A family she had forged with her bare hands, a group of oddities she had grown to love so dearly. Coran, who she had not been able to say goodbye to. Her friends and Lance were there. There was no possible way to rationalize this. Either choice would bring both joy and sadness. So she forced herself to think.

Where was home? 

"Thank you for this opportunity."

"Have you decided then?"

Fists clench tight. Count... _one_... _two_... _three_. Let go. Exhale.

"I have."

"Then go on, Allura, make your choice." The voice fades, soft as a whisper, and she stands in the center, two paths, two destinies lay before her.

She moved forward, pressed a hand to the door. It vanished beneath her fingertips in a flash of light.

_One. Two. Three_.

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to keep the ending ambiguous, you decide which path Allura takes. This is definitely not the last fix it au I'll be writing.


End file.
